A disk apparatus is known which carries out reading and recording of information from and on a disk such as a CD (Compact Disc), a DVD (Digital Versatile Disc) or a BD (BLU-RAY DISC: registered trademark). As such a disk apparatus as just described, a slot-in type disk apparatus which includes an arm for transporting a disk inserted in an opening for disk accommodation is known and disclosed (for example, see Patent Document 1).
In the disk apparatus of Patent Document 1 mentioned above, a pair of front arms having pivot shafts in the proximity of the opposite ends of the opening into and from which a disk is inserted and removed are supported for rotation. The front arms are pivoted in synchronism with each other by a pair of link arms. After a disk inserted from the opening is gripped by rollers of the arms, the rollers are rotated to pivot the front arms in a direction in which they are spaced away from the opening to load the disk into the inside of the apparatus. The disk loaded in this manner is centered by a support arm and a detection arm and disposed at a chucking position. When the detection arm is pivoted, a pair of slide cams disposed for engagement with the detection arm in such a manner as to sandwich an optical unit therebetween are slidably moved in the opposite directions to each other toward the loading direction of the disk. By the sliding movement of the slide cams, the optical unit is moved up until the disk is chucked between a turntable of the optical unit and a chuck pulley.
Details concerning a known disk apparatus may be found in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2007-335065.
However, the disk apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1 mentioned above is configured such that a disk loaded in by the front arms which pivot in synchronism with each other is introduced to the chucking position by the arms. The disk apparatus further includes not only a pair of slide cams for moving the optical unit upwardly but also a link member for synchronizing the sliding movement of the slide cams. Therefore, the disk apparatus has a problem in that it includes a great number of parts and is complicated in configuration.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a disk loading apparatus and a disk apparatus which can be simplified in configuration.